Super Gem Fighter Mini Mix
thumb|240px|right|Intro Super Gem Fighter: Mini Mix (known as Pocket Fighter in home console releases) is a fighting game released in September 1997 on the CPS-2 arcade system. It was ported to the PlayStation, Sega Saturn, and WonderSwan, as well as PlayStation 2 as part of Street Fighter Alpha Anthology. The game includes characters from Street Fighter Alpha, the Darkstalkers series, Street Fighter III, and the more obscure Red Earth, which was only released for the CPS-3 arcade board. It also features many cameos from various Capcom games, and is the only Capcom fighting game to include more female playable characters than male. Illustrations were done by Edayan. Characters * Ryu * Ken Masters * Zangief * Chun-Li * Sakura * Ibuki * Morrigan * Hsien-Ko * Felicia * Tessa * Dan * Akuma Cameo Appearances This lists all Capcom characters that appeared in the game as themselves, or at least an item that is affiliated or referenced to him/her. * Adon - stands at the entrance of the noodle restaurant in the noodle stage. * Anakaris - a relic is found by Tessa in her ending and was created by the "Anakaris Company". * Anita - standing in front of the window display in the street stage. * Baby Bonnie Hood - standing near the window display in the street stage, holding a gun to Jon Talbain's head. * Balrog - sliding off a broken ski lift platform in the mountain stage. He also appears staring at the window display in the street stage. * Bilstein - likeness appears on a package in the window display in the street stage. * Birdie - combing his hair in the bathroom of the bar stage, and enjoying a bowl of noodles in the noodle stage. * Bishamon - sitting in a hut sharing noodles with Sodom in the mountain stage, and enjoys a bowl of noodles in the noodle stage. The little girls from his stages in Darkstalkers (Series) and Bishamon's dog Tarou appear in the mountain as well. * Blanka - sits in the hut, occasionally performing Electric Thunder in the beach stage. Felicia can perform Blanka's signature move Electric Thunder. * Blodia - appears colored red and white to resemble Santa attire in the upper level of the street stage. * Cammy - sitting at the bar in the bar stage, and a child version appears with an adult M. Bison in the street stage. The child version wears her Delta Red beret, braids with bows, and Anita's dress. * Charlie - sitting with Guile in the bar stage, and sitting alone in a seperate building enjoying a bowl of noodles in the noodle stage. * Chun-Li - although she appears as a playable character, there is also a large mannequin of her in the window display of the street stage. * Dee Jay - the bartender in the bar stage. * Donovan - the iron maiden he uses in some of his special moves appears in the background of the mansion stage. He himself is standing on the upper level balcony in the street stage. * Demitri - playfully moves about the background in the mansion stage. The female victims that often appear in his stages and win poses are featured dancing in the same stage. * Dhalsim - Dhalsim and his wife appear with an elephant in the beach stage, and enjoy bowls of noodles on the roof of the noodle stage. A stylized icon resembling him appears on a 'TOYS' sign in the street stage. * Devilotte * E. Honda - sitting at the bar in the bar stage. * Elena - standing in the background of the beach stage. * Fei Long - enjoys a bowl of noodles on the roof of the noodle stage. In Felicia's ending, Ken introduces her to Fei Long. * Felicia - when not used as a fighter, Felicia appears in the fireplace stage taking a catnap. * Gamof * Gen - stands in the background of the noodle stage. * Guy - in the left balcony with Rolento and Rose in the bar stage, sitting with his arms crossed in the noodle stage. He also makes a cameo in Ibuki's ending. * Guile - sitting with Charlie in the bar stage. * Hauzer - is included in the upper level window display in the street stage. * Hsien-Ko - although she is featured as a playable character, there is also a wreath featuring her and her pandas dressed as Santa and his reindeer. Her panda is also featured in the fireplace stage. * Huitzil - used as a plant pot in the bar stage. Felicia also dresses as Huitzil during certain combos. * Jedah - the female version of Jedah that appears during Demitri's Midnight Bliss is sitting on a couch in the mansion stage. * Jill Valentine - Chun-Li dresses as Jill during certain combos. * Jon Talbain - biting a large sack of noodles in the noodle stage, surrendering to Baby Bonnie Hood near the window display in the street stage, and howling at the moon in the underworld stage. Felicia also dresses as Jon Talbain during certain combos. * June - sits at the register in the bar stage, and also appears in the window display in the street stage. * Kenji - appears in the top of the fireplace stage nearby the bookcase. * Kyoko Minazuki - Tessa dresses as Kyoko during one of her super moves. * Leo - sits in front of the fireplace in the fireplace stage. Akuma also dresses as Leo during one of his combos. * Lilith - sits on the window sill in the fireplace stage, and also appears in Morrigan's ending and when Morrigan does the Dark Illusion special. Morrigan can perform Lilith's Shining Blade. * Lucien & Mudo - they both appear in Morrigan's opening sequence, and Mudo sits at the front of a carriage lead by two pigs in the underworld stage. * M. Bison - in the right balcony with Sagat in the bar stage, occasionally passes by the fighters in the mountain stage, enjoys a bowl of noodles in the noodle stage, and appears in the street stage with a child version of Cammy. * Mai-Ling - appears in the beach stage, playing with a few Sasquatches, as well as one of Tessa's win poses. * Mei-Ling - sits on Hsien-Ko's hat during gameplay as an anthropomorphic ward-paper. * Mega Man X - Felicia dresses as Mega Man X during certain combos. * Oro * Pyron - the "basketball ball" version that Pyron turns into during Lord Raptor's Hell Dunk appears in Hsien-Ko's intro. * Rikuo - struggles to not be eaten by a snake as a smaller fishman watches on in the beach stage, and the small frog version of Rikuo that appears during Anakaris' The Royal Judgement appears in the window display in the street stage. Felicia also dresses as Rikuo during certain combos. * Rolento - in the left balcony with Guy and Rose in the bar stage, and enjoying a bowl of noodles on the floor of the noodle stage. During Ibuki's Kunai special move, she briefly is dressed as Rolento. * Rimgal * Roll * Rose - in the left balcony with Guy and Rolento in the bar stage, and sitting on the hoisted sideways throne in her ball gown in the mansion stage. * Sagat - in the right balcony with M. Bison in the bar stage, and his signature reclining Buddha statue of his Thailand stage appears in the background of the beach stage. * Sasquatch - several are featured in the background of the beach stage playing with Mai-Ling. He appears hanging off the ski lift in the mountain stage, and his snowman minions are included in the window display in the street stage. Felicia also dresses as Sasquatch during certain combos. * Sodom - sits in a hut sharing noodles with Bishamon in the mountain stage, and enjoys a bowl of noodles in the noodle stage. * SonSon * TonTon * Tron Bonne * Vega - stands wearing skis in the background of the mountain stage. * Victor - enjoys a bowl of noodles in the noodle stage. * Yang - snowboarding off the peak along with Yun in the background of the mountain stage. * Yun - snowboarding off the peak along with Yang in the background of the mountain stage. * Zelkin Similar Game * Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo Box Art Image:PocketJapan.png|''Japan'' PS Image:PocketJapanSAT.png|''Japan'' Saturn Image:PocketCoverScan.png|''U.S.'' Image:PocketEurope.png|''Europe'' Merchandise Image:PocketOST.png|''OST'' Image:PocketGuidebook.png|Axela Guidebook Category:Games Category:Fighting Games